Urologic chronic pelvic pain syndromes (UCPPS) are a collection of syndromes that include both painful bladder syndrome (PBS) and chronic pelvic pain syndrome (CPPS). UCPPS has an enormous impact and burden on patients who suffer from considerable morbidity throughout their lives and a significant decrease in quality of life. The diagnosis and management of UCPPS is also expensive with overall patient spending estimated at $150million for the year 2000. The perception of chronic pain is a defining feature of these syndromes. Very little is understood about what causes these syndromes and how and why disease arises. Efforts have been made to gain a better understanding of how the bladder and prostate work, in order to better understand how disease in these organs is caused and progresses. However, we still know very little about the neurons in the pelvic region and how they develop and grow. The nGUDMAP research projects are aiming to gather data on the neuronal systems in the pelvic region (responsible for how we feel pain). This data is focused on the cells and molecular level detail of the neurons in the pelvic region. GUDMAP (GenitoUrinary Development Molecular Anatomy Project) provides a resource for the biological researcher that contains high-quality gene expression data for the developing mouse genitourinary (kidney, bladder, reproductive organs) system. This includes an ontology of the developing genitourinary system that provides the basis onto which gene expression can be annotated. This essentially provides a simple description of when and where different genes are functioning in different parts of the genitourinary system. The nGUDMAP Core Atlas Assembly Project is an extension of the existing GUDMAP resource, the main objective of which is supporting the research projects involved in nGUDMAP. It will provide the necessary ontology changes that are required by these projects to successfully annotate their data. It will provide tools that can be used by th nGUDMAP research projects to submit their data easily to the GUDMAP resource. There are 5 main aims of the Core Atlas Assembly Project. These are: 1. To provide expertise and support to the contributing projects in the extension of the anatomical ontology. This is important so that new data can be correct and comprehensively annotated. 2. Develop existing and new software to provide tools (online submission interface) so that contributing projects can easily submit their data to the parent GUDMAP resource. This will also include extension of the existing GUDMAP database (so new data can be appropriately housed) and extension of the GUDMAP website so new data and images are accessible and visible to the research community. 3. The existing expertise with in the Editorial Office will be strengthened by appointment of a new editor with specific neuroscience experience. This will ensure that the strong policy of quality control of submitted data is maintained. The Editorial Office will also provide direct support to contributing projects in all aspects of data submission. 4. Provision of a system (OMERO) that will manage the upload and storage of image data to GUDMAP. It is anticipated that there could be a wide-range of image types being submitted by contributing projects to GUDMAP. This system will be combined with the GUDMAP online submission interface so that images, annotations and experimental data are all captured together. The OMERO system will also provide tools for image publication, download and analysis. 5. Ensure that all new data from contributing projects is integrated with GUDMAP, making sure that it can be easily accessed through basic and advance queries and browse functions on the GUDMAP website. Provide new image visualization and analysis options. Add in new links from the GUDMAP website to any key neuroscience resources.